


予你做选择

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 未成年预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 未成年预警
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 24





	予你做选择

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年预警

“九龄，我热。”

隔着屋子张九龄听到王九龙在里面喊他的名字。没大没小的臭小子从来不喊哥哥，每次把张九龄惹毛了，冲进屋子里挥起拳头，王九龙又会露出笑脸来用脚蹭着张九龄的皮带讨饶。

“九龄，我是真的很热。”

热就脱衣服，脱光了衣服自己跑出门去裸奔都行，关张九龄什么事情。张九龄又不是能够降温的冰块，他来了就能不热了吗？估计他来了，只会更热，但是身份证上的年龄让张九龄不能够对眼前的这个未成年的小妖精造次。

当时把他捡回家的时候，张九龄问他：“你多少岁了？”

“二十岁。”王九龙眨着眼睛笑，为了显示他年纪大有经验，他张开嘴巴直接咬开张九龄的皮带。

带回家丢到床上去脱衣服了，张九龄才发现王九龙其实未满十八岁。他带了个未成年人回家，想想都觉得荒诞，怎么会有这样的臭小子，跌跌撞撞地长了十几年，满脑子想的都是怎么和男人睡觉。

我不和男人睡觉我会生病的。王九龙的原话，带着委屈的幽怨，调子缠绵，打了几个转又回到张九龄这里，钻进张九龄的心里去。

那是犯法的，张九龄在心里默念。

下一秒王九龙就勾着张九龄的腿，眼含春水，柔情潋滟地看着张九龄：“九龄，你帮帮我。”

忍到现在张九龄也是够辛苦。小孩说自己没人要，放到大街上去路边讨饭都没人会看他一眼，张九龄说他扯谎，说他放屁。这样好看的脸卖去妓院里绝对是最能够被点到的人，看看你这个无辜又撩人的模样，如果不是你未成年，我真想干死你。

后半句话张九龄没说，他知道说了王九龙就会变本加厉，爬到他的床上说哥哥，男孩子没关系的。有许许多多的男孩子十五六岁就操女孩了，我还很乖，我都不去乱搞的，我还没开苞呢。

张九龄不是圣人，不能坐怀不乱。每个深夜里他都想着王九龙的话，闭上眼睛王九龙偷偷亲他嘴巴的各种模样，张九龄记得都很清楚。他不是好人，他知道。第一眼看见王九龙他就觉得自己死在王九龙身上也未尝不可，他那晚甚至都买好了避孕套，润滑剂，各种乱七八糟的东西。王九龙皮肤白，穿上情趣内衣肯定也不错，角色扮演也可以啊。张九龄脑袋里想的都是这些东西，哪想到王九龙还有这一手。

门被推开，这样细微的声音在漆黑的夜里被无限放大。张九龄撑着身子坐起来，映入眼帘的就是王九龙委屈巴巴的眨着眼睛的模样。扒拉着门板，王九龙说：“哥哥，我睡不着。”

“还是很热？”张九龄笑话他，但王九龙丝毫不觉得害羞。王九龙呵着气搓手，钻进张九龄的被子里去。

“我冷，哥哥。”

时冷时热又是什么毛病。张九龄没好拆穿他，只是帮他把被子掖好。还是孩子，还是孩子。张九龄背对着王九龙，这样想着。小孩子就是这样，睡不着还害怕，王九龙的手脚的确冰凉，不知道在门外站了多久。进来之前犹豫害怕过了吧，害怕张九龄会赶他出去，会说不行。

这样想着，后背贴过来浅浅的呼吸。王九龙的两只手穿过腰侧，往张九龄的胸口上摸，王九龙贴在张九龄的耳边亲吻着张九龄的耳垂。

过分了，张九龄心里这样想着，却鬼使神差地躺平了身子，好让王九龙跨腿过来坐在他的小腹上。张九龄睁开眼睛，缓缓地看着王九龙：“别玩了，不困吗？”

“哥哥，你下面硬邦邦的。”王九龙俯下身子去亲张九龄的嘴巴，他急切地伸着舌头把银丝弄得到处都是。他撅起屁股像是在讨好主人的小狗，如果有尾巴的话，这时候估计就会摇起来，就为了得到张九龄的一眼温柔。

未成年什么都嫩，嘴巴嫩嫩的，还泛着粉色，一抿还亮晶晶的；脸蛋也嫩，一掐能掐出水来，使劲吸一口印子都还会在；两条腿蹭着张九龄，习惯裸睡的张九龄能够感觉到大腿内侧的软肉。

未成年什么都是好的，和那些被操熟了的男人一点都不一样。青涩生疏，却觉得自己很风流，那样的虚势让张九龄心生欢喜，按着王九龙的后脑勺就想要亲上去。

柔软，意料之中的柔软。张九龄伸了舌头，他晚了好久才体会到这样的柔软，如果不是理智尚存，他真的想深入，想知道王九龙嘴里到底有没有甜，才让他暂时忘却了人间的苦。

“九龙，九龙。”张九龄闭上眼睛蹭着王九龙的脸颊，张开手指和他十指相扣深入着亲吻。硬邦邦的鸡巴顶着，张九龄想到第一天王九龙告诉他，哥哥，我有个谁都不知道的小名，你要不要叫我的小名。

那是家里人才会叫的，是最亲近的人才会叫的。

王九龙不算熟练，颤抖着把张九龄的裤子脱下来。他用手勾着张九龄的内裤，他的眼睛里有急切的欲望，他看着张九龄说：“哥哥，我可以吗？”

罪恶，但是快乐。张九龄真的觉得自己不是个东西，残存的理智被燃烧殆尽，几缕烟灰还随风飘散了。张九龄一直摸着王九龙的头，示意他继续做下去。牙齿刮蹭到就收回去，对着那根被舔到湿漉漉的鸡巴，王九龙亲了上去。响亮的一个吻，伴随着红润的嘴唇，王九龙咽着口水，看了两眼张九龄。

未成年就未成年吧。

只有张九龄自己知道，在深夜里他一个人是怎么发了疯一样的想念王九龙的。那副身体张九龄想了很久很久，他甚至去网上查了查和未成年人上床要判刑多久，前车之鉴是有的，张九龄知道如此，他甘之如饴。

两条腿被分开，王九龙带着兴奋和急切，自己扶着那根东西一点一点吃进去。张九龄扣着他的腰，阴茎每没入一些，他心里的罪恶就减少一分。很是奇怪，人在做一件不知道后果的事情之前总是会各种的担心，忧虑。不敢上前，想要逃避和拒绝。但是当真的做这件事了，倒是有临危不惧的勇敢。

“哥哥，你好大。”王九龙眼角有被揉碎了的眼泪，好像张九龄只要用力一顶，那眼角的眼泪就会掉出来。他觉得男人应该都会喜欢听这样的话，他被撞碎了，身子都颤抖着不知道什么时候就碎落一地，还要搂着张九龄的脖子夸赞他。

“你也很紧。”同样的回答，张九龄撞掉了王九龙眼角的眼泪，又怜惜地亲了亲王九龙的眼睛。明明欺负王九龙的是他，可无限的温柔也是对着王九龙的。

王九龙晃了几下就不肯动了，靠在张九龄的怀里像个失去灵魂的人。张九龄还没有爽，他把阴茎拔出来，手抓着王九龙的腿根，换了个姿势顶进去。长舒了一口气，张九龄故意在洞口前蹭了又蹭，听到王九龙的呜咽才顶进去。

“喊哥哥。”张九龄插入得比刚才还要深，王九龙的两条腿被最大程度地张开，坦诚相对毫无保留。王九龙感觉到自己的小腹马上就能够被顶出形状来，他觉得自己要死了，每一回呻吟的时候他都觉得自己撑不住了，但张九龄带他又冲上了一层高浪。

“哥哥，我要死了哥哥。”

“不会的，哥哥疼你。”

王九龙射精了。张九龄看着王九龙前面的东西射出精液来，随后又慢慢软下去。可爱的透着粉色的，一看就是还没用过的，也许连自慰都还没有过呢，现在就被张九龄干着自己硬了起来又射出来。张九龄没多欺负王九龙，到底还是在临射前退了出来，夹着王九龙的腿把东西弄了出来。王九龙已经没什么力气了，任由张九龄摆弄着，不知道过了多久才回过神来。

这样新奇的感受王九龙第一次体验，但是他却喜欢。他用这样的方式来证明自己活着，他对这个世界厌恶了，他还没成年就已经不喜欢这个世界了，但是张九龄例外，张九龄是他的例外。

家里人因为知道他喜欢男人于是把他像垃圾一样丢了出去，他在路边讨饭，遇见了很多看上他皮囊的人。为此他打扮狼狈，想要找到真的关心他的人，却没人看他一眼。

看见张九龄那一天王九龙觉得自己又活了过来，他梳洗打扮了自己，他缠着张九龄想要张九龄带他回家去。张九龄果然没让他失望，顾忌着他未成年，任王九龙怎么撩拨都不为所动，或者说张九龄被他打动了，但是张九龄心有克制。

这样的柔软克制让王九龙想要把自己的一切都给了张九龄。王九龙把自己最亲昵的小名给了张九龄，但是张九龄一次都没喊过。张九龄和他上床了，他开心但是又失落，他努力了好久才换来这次的情爱，那么下一次是多久，他要得到张九龄的心，又需要多久。

王九龙打着颤的腿颤颤巍巍，他爬下床要去洗手间，张九龄扶住了他。跌落进一个拥抱里，王九龙再次能够站稳的时候已经站在了花洒之下，张九龄贴着他的心脏抬起头来看着他。

“是去报警我强奸未成年，还是我养你一辈子，你自己选。”

“楠楠，你自己选。”

王九龙从没有过自己能选择的时刻，他看着张九龄，流下了眼泪。

Fin


End file.
